Really? Eisul?
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: Eisul is in the middle of one o her usual fights when a bright light flashes and where does she end up? What? Midgar? Kim Bada-Hanul,Fresh Like The Morning Mist, Eisul gets the time of her life. Three guys to love her and maybe some great lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everybody! LOL :D Well… that was kind of awkward. Heh, heh, heh, anyway… I'm just writing this really quick to say hello and enjoy! So… enjoy this story, k? **_

**Prologue**

Kim Bada- Hanul, Fresh like The Morning Mist, Eisul (AKA: Eisul),

was just your average high school girl.

At least, average in every way but her blood red hair and golden eye color.

Oh! And let's not forget her incredible strength and fighting skills.

The Red Lion is what she is known as in her world.

Red because of the color of her hair, (all natural of course), and Lion because of the pure golden color of her eyes and the absolutely feline way she moves and looks when she is fighting.

Even though both of her parents are just your average Korean.

Black hair and brown eyes.

Yep.

Just your average Korean couple with a completely un- average daughter.

Right now she is in the middle of a response to a challenge issued by one of the garden variety gangs.

The "all brawn, no brains" type of gangs.

As per usual, she has already snapped, but what she didn't see was the two people behind her bringing a thick metal bar down on her head.

With the first flash of light she was K.O.

With the second flash, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again I don't own anything but the plot. Hope you like this story and will read it. I am going to try to make this part right her kid of short and sweet ok? Hope you read on from this point and like it and my style of writing. Also, to those of you waiting for me to update my two first stories that I ever wrote and posted on here, you may have to wait awhile. My friend lost the only copies that I had written up and as you all know, I write my rough drafts by hand. Every last one of them. So thank you for reading this far and hope that you continue farther than just this.**

**Chapter One**

~Time skip 5 years forward~

(I didn't want to write out everything because, seriously, it would take a really long time for me.

So in the beginning of this chapter, she is going to a club with her roommate.)

~ELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEELLEEL~

"Really Cara.

A lesbian/gay/strip club/bar? (No offence to those of you with those sexual preferences.)

This is where you're taking me on my birthday?

I know you love me and all, but you don't have to go this far to show me.

Especially after forcing me into this SKIRT!

You know how much I hate skirts!" Eisul said to her friend and roommate Cara Clarkson.

(I know.

Not really an original name, but it works for the purpose of this story.

She is MY oc Thank You.)

They were waiting in line for the "hottest" club in Midgar.

Thirst.

It catered to the Homosexuals and Heterosexuals.

It is also rumored that the strippers would do anything for the men and women in the special VIP booths in the back.

For the right amount of Gil.

"Eisul!

It's your birthday.

You need to let loose and live free every once and a while." Cara said.

"And besides.

You are one smokin' hottie tonight.

Honestly I think you look much better in a miniskirt anyway.

Are you wearing the thing I picked out for you too?" She continued.

Cara is the one who found her in the streets and took her in.

She taught her their language and helped her get a job.

Cara also gave her a place to stay and helped her get her business started.

Eisul owned a dojo and it was doing pretty well business wise and money wise, if she did say so herself.

Although she was stronger than most of her students, she still tried to make it fun.

"I know you do, and maybe I am, but you really don't need to know what kind of underpants I'm wearing." Eisul told her friend.

All of a sudden, Cara went completely rabbity.

(LOL I think that that would be funny to actually see someone acting like that a hyper rabbit.)

"OMG!

IT'S THEM!" Cara screamed into her ear.

She was jumping and hopping around in front of her and pointing at some people in front of the line that- Hey! - were cutting everyone.

There were three of them.

One was shorter than the other two with shoulder length silver hair and vibrant aqua eyes.

He had a wicked looking katana strapped to his back.

He was obviously the leader because the other two were following his every move.

The one she saw next was another male.

He had waist length silver hair and the same intensely colored eyes as the first one.

He looked kind of wistful and out of it, but still alert.

He was obviously a gunman.

He had his guns in a holster strapped to his thigh.

The last of the trio was tall and extremely, deliciously muscled.

He looked older than the other two and had the shortest hair out of all of them.

He had a face that wouldn't necessarily be called handsome or even good looking due to the permanent sneer plastered on his face.

But to Eisul, it was the best looking thing since dark chocolate.

Honestly.

She was practically drooling looking at his tight ass in that form fitting leather suit of his.

"Who are they?" Eisul asked Cara.

"I haven't seen them around before." She said.

Her eyes were traveling slowly up the broad expanse of muscled back until the willowy, wistful one stepped in her way and caught her gaze.

It gave her the heeby- jeebies.

When they caught each others' eyes, he got a look of surprise on his face and nudged the youngest looking of the group and pointed at her.

They both looked at her and she shuddered.

They both turned back towards the bouncer and greeted him.

"No weapons in the club." The bouncer told them.

They just sneered, but gave in anyway so that they could hurry up and go inside to start their night of fun.

They entered and the line moved up some.

"Why do they have so many weapons on them, and why did the bouncer take them away?" Eisul asked a still rabbity Cara.

"Nobody knows why they carry weapons, but the last time they were let in with them, they messed the place up." Cara replied.

That response didn't make Eisul feel any better about the two younger looking ones.

She hadn't had such a disturbed feeling in her stomach since the day she had been sent to this world.

When it was their turn, Cara greeted the bouncer.

"Hey Mark! Today is my room- mate's birthday.

Can you give her a discount?"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

He looked Eisul up and down and winked at her.

"Of course!" he said boisterously.

"Wouldn't want to make her spend too much at the gate and not enough for the fun inside!" He told them and laughed.

"For you," He said looking at Eisul, "Half off the entrance fee. And a little something extra from me. Happy birthday, sugar!" He said and they paid him.

As she walked by Mark the bouncer, he pressed a small piece of paper into her hand.

It turned out to be his phone number.

She turned back briefly to look at him and he smiled and winked.

She quickly turned back around to head up the stairs to the club, following after Cara.


End file.
